Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Honey, I Shrunk The Slifers! (remake)
by WOLFWATCHER12
Summary: This is my remake of TheAmazingOREOman's fanfiction. Jaden, Syrus and Chumley get shrunk by Dr. Crowler, and they have to get Alexis's attention, and stop Crowler at the same time. Can they prevail and conquer the traps that await them? Find out here! Paring: JadenxAlexis!
1. Chapter 1 - The Shrunken Slifer's!

Hello there, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, people of all ages. I, Alex Desoto, proudly present to you, my first remake of a fanfiction I have read before. In this story, Jaden, Syrus and Chumley get shrunk by Dr. Crowler. And now, they must try to get help form Prof. Banner, Alexis and Ms. Fontaine to get out of this mess. How will they survive? Find out next! I got the permission of TheAmazingOREOman to do this. And, just in case you don't believe me, ask him. So let's get to the nitty gritty.

* * *

Disclaimer: i do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX in any way. All rights go to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Shrunken Slifer Red's!

(A/N: I am gonna put the theme song in this chapter, and this one only. The others will be without it.)

It was a peaceful night at Duel Academy island. We find ourselves at the Obelisk Blue male dormitory, where we see Dr. Vellian Crowler working on something he had ordered from a kit via the internet. He was perfecting a machine to use on Jaden Yuki. Jaden was the one who beat him at the DA entrance exams. And he has been dreaming of the day he will get his revenge, and he was gonna try it the next day.

"This goes to the side right here, and all I have to do is screw it into the machine." Crowler said to himself as he was building the device. After he was done building it, he said, "I think I should test this thing first. I got it, I'll start it out on this ordinary box."

Looking at the box he pointed the device at the item in question. He checked a book that came with the device. It read, 'In order for device to work, wait for it to reach critical mass, then pull the lever.'

"So all I have to do is wait for it to reach critical mass. Then I'll pull this lever here." he said pointing at it. It took about 2 minutes for the device to reach critical mass. Crowler was impressed that it was all set to work.

"Okay, let's do this thing." Crowler said as he had some goggles over his eyes. He just felt like he should take precautions, just to be safe with himself. He pulled the lever down, and out of the device came a beam of light that zapped the box...Into pieces? No. Crowler got a magnifying glass, and checked it out for himself.

*GASP!* "I did it! I made a machine that shrinks stuff!" he said cheering himself in brilliance. "Now, that Slifer SLacker;Jaden Yuki and his friends will know their place at this school." he laughed evilly. And then waited till the next day.

* * *

(Yu-Gi-Oh! GX theme plays)

_Chilling out with your crew in the school yard  
Finding trouble, we're never working too hard!  
Where back at class they never taught us this!  
Sometimes, you gotta learn hit or miss.  
Tough times! Hard climbs!  
We'll take 'em on together!  
Right now! Let's go!  
Yugioh GX! Generation NeXt!  
Game on! Get your game on!  
Come on! You better play your cards right!  
Game on! Get your game on!  
We'll make the grade and win this fight!  
(Long Cool Guitar Solo)  
We'll make the grade somehow  
YEAH!  
Yugioh GX!  
Game on! Get your game on!  
Come on! You better play your cards right!  
Come on, and get your game on!_

(End Song)

* * *

It is now daytime at the academy, and we now see Jaden Yuki, who just beat Syrus Truesdale and Chumley Huffington(his roommates) in a 2-on-1 duel. And there was one who was watching it. And oddly enough it was the 'Queen Of Obelisk Blue', Alexis Rhodes. She has had Jaden help her many times in the past. He even promised to help her find out what happened to her brother; Atticus.

"Wow, you two were both good tag-team partners and Jaden still beat you." Alexis commented about the whole thing.

Syrus complained about it though. "How was I to know that Jaden could use his FlameWingman to take down Master of Oz and UFORoid Fighter all at once?" he said as he sighed.

"I didn't even get my grilled cheese sandwich of the day, so that threw me off focus." Chumley justified as he added to Syrus' complaint.

"Well, I still kicked your butts!" Jaden exclaimed as Alexis laughed her butt off about it.

"Jaden, maybe you and I could team up in a duel sometime." Alexis offered as she winked at him, causing him to blush.

Jaden tried his best to hid his blush, but to no avail. "Uh...yeah, that would be sweet!" he shouted. Then, a high voice called out to them.

"Oh, Jaden my boy?" the four of them all turned to see Dr. Crowler in a rather pleasant mood today.

"What's up, Dr. Crowler?" Jaden asked. "You seem in a pleasant mood this afternoon."

"I have great news!" Crowler exclaimed. "How would you, Syrus and Chumley like to go on an adventure?"

"An adventure?" Syrus asked cautiously.

"Yes." the not so good doctor replied. "An expiditon through the academy like you've never seen before!" he explained to the three red's.

_"I don't know about this." _Alexis thought to herself. _"This could be another plan Crowler made to get Jaden expelled." _Alexis migth be right about this whole thing. Crowler has tried to do this before. One time, he made a fake love letter addressed to Jaden, but Syrus got it by mistake. The both of them nearly got expelled, but Alexis had Jaden win his and Syrus' freedom by beating her in a duel. Jaden even said he thought he was in love. She thought he was trying to be playful at the time.

"What's in it for us?" Jaden asked in a sly and mischievous manner.

"You'll get extra credit and no homework for the rest of the year!" Crowler yelled.

_"If I know Jaden, which I do, he won't fall for this the second time!" _Alexis thought as she grinned coyly.

"You got a deal!" Jaden exclaimed as he shook Crowlers hand; much to Alexis' dismay.

"Excellent!" Crowler said with glee. "Well, follow me please." he said as the boys followed him.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Jay." Alexis said as she was starting to feel worried about him.

"Don't worry, Lex." Jaden reassured calling Alexis by the nickname he gave her as he left. "What could possibly go wrong?"

_"Plenty." _Alexis thought to herself as she left for her dorm.

* * *

Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and Crowler walked into a dark room that was pitch black. It was as dim as a light bulb after going out of power. Little did they know, Crowler's little 'adventure', was actually a trap for the three of them. The device Crowler built last night was in the room.

"Okay, so what now?" asked Jaden.

"Stand over there please." Crowler instructed.

Just then, Syrus was feeling very frightened about this thing. "I don't like the looks of this, Jay." he whispered.

"Doesn't Crowler hate you?" Chumley whispered adding to Syrus's statement.

"Come on, guys." Jaden reassured. "If he even tries anything bizarre, we can just report it to Chancellor Shepard, and he'll deal with it."

"Good point." Syurs and Chumley agreed in unison.

Crowler then went over to his machine, and went over the settings, one by one. He finally got to the right settings. He waited about 2 minutes until the device reached critical mass, and then went over to the lever. Then he pulled it down and said, "Goodbye, Slifer Slackers!" A beam of blue light hit all three of them as they disappeared.

Vellian was stunned to see this sort of thing happen, but he felt that it was worth it. "I...I did it! I finally got rid of them!" he exclaimed. Then he began to notice a flaw in his plan. Should anyone find him there, he'll get fired right on the spot. "I must get out of here, before anyone finds out what I did!" he exclaimed again, as he bolted out the door. He did not want to raise any suspicions. Little did the not so good doctor know, someone was watching him. It was Fonda Fontaine, the lady in charge of the girls dorm, and the school nurse.

_"Vellian Crowler, I will not forgive you for what you have done to Jaden and those other boys!" _she thought venomously.

(A/N: In the original version of this, Ms. Fontaine did not appear. She was excluded from it, so I felt it would be right if she appeared in my reamke of this story)

* * *

Slifer's Point Of View:

The boys were stunned to see their new surroundings, and boy was it awkward sight to see.

"Huh?" Jaden said as he was wondering where they were. "Where are we, guys?" he asked as he scratched his head.

"Not sure, but why is everything 10 times bigger than usual?" Chumley asked as he looked around.

Syrus being the timid guy he was, was scared at the sight of what he had bumped into. "Is...s that a g...g...giant sc...screw?" he asked as he backed away form the tool in question.

"IF you don't like that, check out the door." Jaden said as he looked up at the door. "It's really high up. What's happening here?" he asked himself.

"Uh...guys, I think Crowler shrunk us." Chumley stated what is obviously going on here.

The other two did not know what he meant by that statement. "What do you mean by that, Chum?" asked Jaden.

"Yeah, what?" Syrus added.

"See, right here." he pointed at the inscription on the side of the machine. "It reads; THE SHRINK-O-MATIC 2000. CURRENTLY BEING USED TO SHRINK JADEN YUKI, SYRUS TRUESDALE AND CHUMLEY HUFFINGTON TO 3/14 OF AN INCH TALL, BY DR. VELLIAN CROWLER!" the hefty boy said as he read the label.

"SAY WHAT!?" Syurs said as he was shocked about this mess. Jaden felt the same way about it.

"So, let me get this straight." Jaden started off with his deduction. "We're 3/14's of an inch tall, in a dark room. AND...the only one who knows that we're shrunk is a transgender who HATES US!?" he exclaimed in shock and a foul mood.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Syrus confirmed.

"I don't use the word genius very often, but Jaden...That was smart." Chumley was surprised to hear his roommate making a brilliant deduction. They all made the best of the situation. Then, they looked up and saw the doorknob moving.

"Somebody's coming." Jaden noticed and then alerted the guys. "Maybe they can save us!" he exclaimed. Syrus and Chumley were ecstatic about that thing to happen.

"YEAH!" they both said in unison. The door opened to reveal a Godzilla-sized Alexis Rhodes.

"Jaden? Syrus? Chumley? Are you in here?" Alexis said as she spoke in an Earth shattering voice that caused the boys to tumble and fall.

Normal Point Of View:

"Are they even in here?" Alexis asked herself as she began walking forward.

* * *

Slifer's:

The boys did not know what to do, but Jaden spoke up and worryingly, "Guys?" he started.

"Yeah, Jaden?" his roommates asked.

"In every 'Honey, I Shrunk The Kids' movie I've seen, when a normal sized person starts walking, we'd better start running!" he exclaimed as he ran off along with the other boys as they had to run away from the giant Alexis as she continued to walk.

Normal:

Alexis was still looking for her missing friends. She still had not found any trace of them, anywhere in the room. "I' sure they're here somewhere." she said to herself.

Slifer's:

The three shrunken boys continued to run form her, but then...The light bulb in Jaden's head went on and he had an idea. "Wait!" he said.

"Wait!?" Syrus said as he felt a little agitated by this halting. "Are you outta your mind!? She's gonna squish us!" he yelled.

"No, I have an idea." he said. "Maybe, if we can get high enough, we can reach Alexis's ear and we'll explain to her what happened to us."

"Good idea, Jay!" Syrus complemented.

"Does it involve running?!" Chumley complained. But hey, that was it was about. Even if he did not like it, he had to do it. No matter the cost. Jadne, got a big running start, and ran right off the table and jumped off it like an actor would when he was doing a movie stunt.

"Cowabunga!" he shouted as he got high enough to reach Alexis's skirt. "Come on, guys!" he shouted to the guys.

"I'm...Almost...There!" Chumley yelled as he slipped and fell on his bottom. Then, Syrus grabbed Chumley's hand pulled him up.

"Get up, Chumley!" Syrus yelled as he pulled him up.

Normal:

Alexis then looked at the clock in the room. It was one of those light-up clocks that some people have. It was almost 1:30 pm, and she knew that she was late for something. "Damn, look at the time!" she said. "I'd better get back to my dorm! I don't want Jasmine and Mindy to start without me!" she then ran toward the door, and unknown to her, the boys were hanging on to her clothing.

* * *

Slifer's:

Since Alexis was running, holding on to the bottom of her skirt for dear life. He had to try his hardest to never die, and never back down from anything. His tenacity was one thing, but his guts was more incredible.

"Hey, Jaden!" Syrus yelled. "WE'RE FALLING OFF!"

"Yeah, we're losing our grip!" Chumley added.

"Don't worry, guys!" Jaden called to them. "I'll explain everything to Alexis, and she'll think of a plan to get us back to normal!" Alexis then left the room to join her friends.

"Be careful, Jay!" the both of them shouted in unison as the slipped off the clothing.

"Great! What else could go wrong!?" Syrus yelled enraged as he kicked the giant screw and then he clutched his foot to try and make it feel better. "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" he said feeling the pain.

Suddenly, there was a loud roaring noise that could be heard at the door.

"What the heck was that?" asked the hefty boy.

"I hope it's friendly!" Syrus exclaimed.

The roaring noise got louder and louder as a pair of glowing red eyes appeared out of the shadows. It might be a monster the size of a mouse.

"Holly jumping banana boats!" Chumley said as he was scared to see this.

"W-W-W-W-What is it?" Syrus wondered.

"I don't know, Sy!"

The two malevolent eyes kept getting closer and closer towards the two Slifer's that were scared out of their wits. They think it might be something out of a horror movie they saw.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" the both of them screamed in fear of whatever this was. They had never faced a creature like this before. It was...

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

What is Fonda up to?

Will Jaden got more heights to get Alexis' attention?

Will Crowler get fired?

And what will happen to Syrus and Chumley?

All this and more in the next part of YGO! GX: Honey, I Shrunk The Slifer's! (remake) Chapter 2: A Day In The Girls Locker Room!

What type of situation will Jaden be in?

It's up to you to find out!

Please read, review and follow.

Until next time, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Girls Locker room!

Hey everyone. I'm here for the next chapter of this remake. This is where some things get a little 'Bizarre', if you dig my drift. So, in this chapter, Syrus and Chumley are met by Pharaoh, and have to find Prof. Banner. Meanwhile, Jaden is stuck in the Girl's Locker room. Then before you know it, he is in the drink. How will survive? Find out next!

* * *

Disclaimer: Same Thing!

* * *

Chapter 2: A Day In The Girl's Locker Room!

**Chapter Notes: (if you are under the age of 18, don't read this chapter!)**

When we last left our hero; Jaden Yuki, he was still hanging on for dear life, as Alexis Rhodes walked to her room.

_"I hope Syrus and Chumley are alright." _he thought as he was thinking about his roommates.

Meanwhile, in the room where the mysterious creature was in front of Syrus and Chumely were, it revealed itself to be...Pharaoh. Prof. Banners cat.

"Hey, Chumley look!" Syrus exclaimed. "It's only Pharaoh!"

"Oh, wow." said Chumley as he felt relief from the fright.

"MEOWWWWWW!" the cat meowed so loud, the two shrunken boys could hear it.

"Jeez!" the overweight duelist said as he complained. "Keep it down, why don't ya!?" he shouted.

Syrus was able to climb up Pharaoh's fur, and waited for Chumley.

"Come on, Chumley." Syrus said as he was in a hurry to get back to normal. "We have to hurry, and get back to normal before Crowler realizes we escaped. I don't want know what he'll do to us. But it won't be good at all."

So he went up and climbed up to the top of the cat. "Chumley, grab my hand!" he said as he helped his friend.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Chumley hollered as he started running towards Syrus and Pharaoh. "Is there ever a day that doesn't involve running?" he complained again.

The blue haired boy went over to Pharaoh's ear and said, "Okay, Pharaoh. Take us to Professor Banner, please."

At the sound of Lyman's name, the cat rapidly took off with Syrus and Chumley holding on to his collar.

"At least Pharaoh runs faster than me!" Chumley shouted with his eyes shut, so that way he couldn't get any pesky particles in his eyes.

"Once we get to Prof. Bnaner, he can fix us!" Syrus said as he rejoiced.

"But what about Jaden?!" Chumley asked as he wonder what their friend was doing.

"Don't worry, Chum." Syrus said reassuringly. "He said he'll get Alexis to help us. He just has to get to her ear."

" ." Chumley said as he was relived.

* * *

Meanwhile at the girls dorm, we see Alexis wondering about what happened to her friends.

Alexis's POV:

"It was kind of weird that those three weren't in the room after I saw Crowler take them into the same room." Alexis said to herself. "I wonder where they could be."

Meanwhile, unknown to her, Jaden is still trying to get to her ear. He was trying to catch his breath when he was so glad that she was going at a normal speed.

Jaden's POV:

"Whew." he said wiping his head. "At least she slowed down." he said in relief. Soon he looked up and saw her legs, and ran up into her skirt and to a flossy pink and white cloth. He soon realized he was in a predicament. He saw her underwear, and he was about to get a nose bleed but blocked it.

_"I thought I had to be sixteen to see this stuff." _Jaden thought. _"I wonder..." _Jaden then got an idea. He kept on climbing up her skirt.

Alexis:

"Finally, I'm here." Alexis said as she entered her dorm room to see Mindy and Jasmine.

"Lexi, where were you?" Mindy asked.

"I was out...somewhere." she said quickly.

"Well, come one." Jasmine began as she stood up from her bed. "We'd better get to the locker room and change."

This was much to Jadens shock, and he was about to have the eyes of a dead fish any moment now.

Jaden POV:

"CHANGE!?" he shouted only loud enough for him to hear himself. "I didn't know I was old enough to see this."

Our young Slifer friend continued to climb up Alexis's shirt until his head bumped against something soft, big, round and squishy.

"What was that?' he asked himself. He looked up and saw...Well, you get the idea. (He saw her breasts)

"Whoa!" he said to himself. "Those are some big breasts." Jaden then kept on going like the Energizer bunny. He then dives into an open slot in the blondes shirt.

"Alexis has a pink bra?!" Jaden asked himself as he climbed out of Alexis' shirt to see that Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy have entered the Obelisk Dorm's locker room.

Normal P.O.V.:

"Well, we'd better get changing." Alexis said as the three reached for their buttons.

Jaden's P.O.V.:

"I'd better jump down!" Jaden shouted as he jumped off of Alexis's shirt and landed face-first onto the ground. A blue skirt landed three inches away from him.

"I'd better be more careful, next time." Jaden said as two more skirts fell down in his direction. Jaden looked up to see Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy only wearing bras and underwear.

"How am I supposed to get back to normal if I can't even survive in the girls locker room!?" Jaden shouted as a skirt fell on him. "That's not funny!" His muffled voice came through the skirt.

* * *

Syrus and Chumley were still with Pharaoh trying to get to Prof. Banner.

Syrus/Chumley P.O.V.:

Pharaoh was racing towards Lyman's room while it was getting harder and harder for Syrus and Chumley to hold on to the collar.

"My hands slipping!" Chumley shouted as he was about to fall off.

"We're...not...gonna...make it!" Syrus yelled as the unthinkable happened. Pharaoh leaped up into the air as Syrus and Chumley were falling to the ground.

"THIS IS THE END!" Syrus wailed as he held onto Chumely.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Chumley howled as the two fell into a crack in the floor and they were rolling down the tunnel.

"Where do you think we're going?" Syrus asked fearfully.

"I don't know." Chumley answered. "But, wherever it is, I hope there's some grilled cheese." Then the next thing you know, they both ended up on a big web. "Oh, great." Chumley complained as Syrus looked to the right in absolute horror.

"Ch...ch...chuml...le...ley?" Syrus terrifyingly asked as a big shadow was crawling towards them.

"First we shrink. Then, we hitch a ride on a damned cat. Now, we're stuck on a spider web!" The Koala Duelist grumbled as the shadow moved faster and faster. "This is not lucious at all."

"I don't think that's all we have to worry about!" Syrus screamed as Chumley looked towards the shadow in shock as he was immediately petrified with fear.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" they both screamed in unison.

* * *

Back at the Obelisk Girls dorm, Jaden was running across the floor, while trying to dodge the falling clothes.

Jaden's P.O.V.:

"I don't know where I'm going, but anywhere's safer than in that locker room, right?" the Slifer asked himself as he slipped under the door and ran up to the beginning of the pool, much to his shocked look on his face.

"No," Jaden approved himself again. "this is the worst."

So the instructor was about to start the class.

Obelisk Girls P.O.V.:

"Okay, first up...Jasmine Winston." the teacher called out as Jasmine climbed up to the diving board.

Jaden's P.O.V.:

"No...that's the worst!" the young Slifer bellowed as the gigantic Jasmine dove off the board and towards him.

"Oh, scrap!" Jaden yelled as he awaited his demise. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" he screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Slifer dorm, Pharaoh made it to Prof. Banner's bedroom. The little tabby was exhausted from trying to find his way to the professor.

"Pharaoh, what are you doing here?" he asked the little one. And the cat meowed as he explained.

The professor was shocked to hear that three of his students were in a predicament. *GASP!* "Dr. Crowler shrunk Jaden, Syrus and Chumley, and now they're trying to get back to normal, but Syrus and Chumley fell off of you?"

The cat nodded as he meowed again.

"Well , where's Jaden?" the professor wondered.

The cat meowed as he told the professor where the brown haired Slifer was.

"Jaden's in the girls dorm," Lyman said as he was shocked. "And if we don't get him out, he'll die!?"

The cat meowed yes.

"Don't worry Pharaoh." the professor reassured as he pet the little tabby. "We'll find them. You'll see."

Meanwhile, unknown to them, a young Slifer Red student overheard the whole thing.

"So, where could Syrus and Chumley be?" the boy thought to himself. He kept thinking and thinking until he came to the conclusion. "Ah ha! They're stuck on a spider web! And Jaden's in the girls dorm's wimming pool! I gotta help them!"

So he ran off to save the day. _"Don't worry guys. I'm on the way!" _he said in his mind. _"Vellian will not get away with this insidious scheme. THIS I SWEAR!"_

* * *

Will Jaden survive being in the obelisk blue girls dorm pool, or get eaten by Jasmine? Will Chumley and Syrus get eaten by the creature? Who is the mysterious Slifer Red student? And why am I asking you all these questions?

To be continued...

Please read, review favorite and follow.


	3. Chapter 3 - Escape From The Traps!

Hello there people. I have taken a break from writing this for a while. But just to make this up to you fans of this story, I will add an OC for this story. He is a transfer student in the Slifer Red Dorm. I call him Daniel McFly. He's a little bit like Marty McFly from Back To The Future, only different. Also, he's the one who saves Syrus and Chumley. Also, he figures out that Jaden is trying to escape from the Obelisk Blue Girls dorm swimming pool. Now hopefully, he won't be eaten by Jasmine. Now enough with that. Let's get it on! *DING DING DING!*

* * *

Disclaimer: Same Thing! (A/N: Sorry about that bell ringing. I though I'd imitate Judge Mills Lane. That was his famous line in MTV'S Celebrity Death Match)

* * *

Chapter 3 - Escape From The Traps!

Normal P.O.V.:

We now see a young man running toward the spot where the spider web was. It was as if he knew where it was from the start. He had short messy brown hair, icy blue eyes and he was also a guy with a kind heart. He kept on running until he saw the shrunken boys on the web. There indeed was a black spider on the web getting ready to suck out their blood like it does with flies.

"Oh no you don't!" the boy said as he charged at the web, getting out an empty paper cup and caught the bug and blocked it so it would not get out. "Got'cha, you pest. Now to close it up." So after that was done, he got another cup out and caught Syrus and Chumley off the web, and into the other cup.

"You guys okay?' the boy asked

Syrus/Chuley P.O.V.:

"Yeah, we're okay." Chumley said as he was relieved. The both of them looked up and saw they're savior. Chumley recognized who this student was just by looking at his face. "Hey wait. I know you. Aren't you, Daniel McFly?" he asked.

Normal P.O.V.:

"Yes, I am." Daniel answered. "Chumley, I overheard Professor Banner talking to his cat. Who would've thought that Dr. Crowler would go this low?"

Syrus/Chumley P.O.V.:

"Not me, that's for sure." Syrus said as he was glad to see a fellow Slifer student. "Hey, Daniel. Do you know where Jaden is?' the Roid duelist asked as he wanted to know where his friend was.

Normal:

"Yeah." Daniel said as he was. "He's in the girls locker room."

Syrus/Chumley:

"WHAT!?" the both of them shouted in unison. They had no idea that he was in 'The Forbidden Zone.' If Alexis found out about this, she'd be mad at Jaden forever. And nobody wants that at all.

"Well, we got to get him out." Chumley said as he was willing to help a friend. "But, how can we get in without getting caught?"

"Yeah, that's not gonna be easy." Syrus worried himself.

Normal:

Just then, Daniel had the old light bulb come on in his head. "I have an idea. It's crazy, but it might work." he said to the two shrunken Slifers. "I'll use my invisibility tarp, and we can sneak into the place; unseen of course. Then we get to the spot where Jaden might be, and get him to find Alexis."

Shrunken:

"That'll work." Chumley agreed with this plan.

"Okay, go for it!" Syrus cheered. But then he paused. "Wait a minute, you have an invisibility tarp? How did you get that?" he asked.

Normal:

"My dad works for the government, and he lets me test out his new inventions." Daniel told them his dad's secret. "Right now, we got a friend to save."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Girls dorm's pool, we see Jaden staring in shock as Jasmine jumped off the diving board, and into the drink.

Jaden P.O.V.:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the young Slifer screamed as he nearly drowned because of Jasmine diving. She then started working on her swimming. Jaden had gotten splashed out of the pool, and onto the spot surrounding it. He was back on solid ground.

"Phew. Thank goodness." Jaden sighed in relief as he bolted on out of there, and went somewhere he could be safe. So he ran down all of the halls, until he spotted Alexis's bedroom.

"There!" he said as noticed that the door was opened. "Whoa! Alexis has a really nice bedroom. So, nicely furnished, and clean. I suddenly feel jealous of her for some reason." he shook his head fast in order to focus on the task at hand. He saw his female friends duel pilot, and dialed the number for the Slifer dorm. "Guys do you read me?" he asked.

_"I read you, Jaden." _the one who answered the call was Daniel McFly. Not only that, but he was running toward the spot where he left the invisibility coat. Jaden had not expected this at all.

"Daniel McFly?" Jaden asked. "How did you get this frequency?"

Normal P.O.V.:

"It's a long story." Daniel said to to the HERO duelist. "I'll explain later. Right now, I gotta get my dad's government invisibility coat and then get into the girls dorm without raising any suspicions."

_"Oh, right. Got it!" _Jaden said as he got the gist of it. _"Well, I've been holding up good. Except where I saw something no boy in this school should ever have seen." _Daniel was shocked when he heard what Jaden was talking about.

"What!?" Daniel said as if he was irritated. "You saw the girls nude!?" he demanded. Syrus and Chumley were surprised to hear that. They both had turned white when they heard what Jaden saw while trying to get Alexis's attention.

Jaden P.O.V.:

"Yes." he replied. "Also, I got hit by the girls clothing! And I nearly drenched in pool water! I don't know how much longer I can take this!" he ranted, and felt like he was about to lose control of his anger.

_"Whoa! Simmer down, dude." _Daniel said as he wanted to make sure that Jaden did not lose his temper. He would normally never do that, but if he ever did he'd never forgive himself at all. _"Look, where are you?" _the fellow SLifer Red asked.

"I'm in Alexis's bedroom." Jaden answered. "Right now, she's at her swimming class. That's how I got drenched in water. I bolted out of there as fast as I could."

Normal P.O.V.:

"I'll be right there." Daniel instructed. "In the meantime, stay there and don't move from that spot." he was about to sign out, but he had more to say. "But, just in case, you'd better go wash the chlorine off yourself."

Jaden P.O.V.:

"Yeah, that'd probably be a good idea." the young Slifer agreed with that statement after Daniel signed out.

Normal P.O.V.:

"Well, I hope he'll be okay." Daniel said as he rummaged through his closet to find his dad's invention. "No. No. No. No. Aha! Here it is!" he said as he had finally found it. It was a standard issue Sherlock Holmes coat, and with a hat to match. "This should do the trick." he said as he put the coat and hat on. "Okay, Invisibility ON!" he shouted as he turned it on. he then picked up the cup holding Syrus and Chumley and put them in the pocket on the right side of his body. "Now, let's go and help a friend in need."

Syrus/Chumley P.O.V.:

"Yeah!" they both said in unison.

"I hope Jaden's gonna be alright." Chumley said as he was worried about his friend.

"Don't worry, Chumley." Syrus reassured again. "I'm sure he's got a place to hide until we bust Crowler."

Normal P.O.V.:

_"No way in hell am I gonna let Vellian get away with this at all!" _Daniel said venomously in his thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile, we see Alexis walking back to her room getting ready for her shower.

"Jeez, I feel totally exhausted." said the dirty blonde haired girl as she undid her robe when she got into her bathroom. Jaden had already used the warm water from the sink earlier, so he was safe for now. He even washed his clothing even though it shrunk with him. He used the blondes hair dryer to warm them off. And he was glad that he got that chlorine stench out of his clothes.

"Whew. Glad I'm out here and she's in there." Jaden said to himself. The water in the shower was running so Alexis was unable to hear Jaden's voice.

A few minutes later...Alexis had gotten out of the shower and put her nightshirt on. She was gonna take it easy for a while and she rested herself onto her bed. This was good timing, as Jaden saw what had happened.

_"This is it!" _he thought and he jumped down from the blonde's desk in her dorm and onto the floor. He ran all the way to the bed, and climbed up the sheets. He was holding on with all his might, as he was gonna get the attention of the only female friend he ever had. He got up to the bed, and took a deep breath. He soon had an idea. 'Okay, so now all I have to do is go up her legs again, this time I'll do this the right way. If I play this right, I'll be able to get her attention and get her to help me and the guys.'

So he climbed up her legs again, and this time he was climbing faster than ever. He head no idea that it was a wonderful view from where he was. "Wow, nice view." he contemplated.

* * *

Meanwhile, we now see the office of Fonda Fontaine. She had been pacing around thinking about what Dr. Crowler had done.

_"Dr. Vellian Crowler, I can't believe you would do such a horrible thing!" _She thought in a vengeful sort of way. _"So help me, If you ever get busted I will bash up your head first!"_

Then, her telephone rang. She turned her head to the phone. "Oh, I'm getting a phone call." she picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Ms. Fontaine, I'm glad I got a hold of your office number." the voice answered. It turned out to be Prof. Banner, who is feeling a little frantic.

"Lyman, what's wrong?" the gym teacher asked as she wanted to know.

"Well, Fonda. I'm afraid that Dr. Crowler shrunk three of my students!" Lyman replied.

"I know!" Ms. Fontaine confirmed much to Banner's questionable nature.

"How did you know about it?" he asked.

"Well, I overheard it outside the closet in the main building." Fonda answered.

"Oh, well." Lyman had something he wanted to do. "I have an idea. Danile McFly has rescued Syrus and Chumley from a spider. And, Pharaoh had informed me that Jaden is in the girls dorm right now."

Ms. Fontaine was stunned to hear that Jaden was on the girls campus again. After what happened earlier this year, he hoped that this would never happen to him again. "What, he's here in the girls dorm?" she asked. "Which room is in right now?"

"I think he's in Alexis's room right about now." Lyman replied.

"Oh my, if he winds up inside her, all is lost!" Ms. Fontaine shouted in distress. "We gotta help Jaden and his friends."

"Well, I'm sure Daniel's new invention will do the trick." Lyman said as Fonda did not know what he was talking about.

_"What_ do you mean, Lyman?" she asked again.

"Well, His dad works for the government, and let;s him test out his new inventions." Lyman stated. "He's got an Invisibility Coat and Hat needed to use stealth in the field."

"I hope it works." Fonda said as she was feeling relived. "Okay, see ya."

"Bye." Banner said as him and Fonda hung up their phones.

* * *

Back at Alexis's bedroom, Jaden was still climbing up the blonde's body. He had made it to the inside of her shirt again. And he started to blush again.

Jaden P.O.V.:

"Man, I never thought that she was so beautiful." Jaden said as his blonde friend was sleeping a little bit. He kept climbing as he bumped his head against her breasts. "Wow, even out of the shower their lovely." he said to himself again. he continued to climb until he got to her shoulder. So he decided to wait until morning to get her attention.

Back with Daniel and the guys...

We see Daniel, Syrus and Chumley on the prowl through the place where Crowler had shrunk our heroes. Daniel had searched every inch of the closet, and found a trail of footprints.

"Aha! He ran off that way!" he said as he pointed to the left of his person. He then noticed that it was night time. "It's gotten so late. I'd better try and follow the not-so-good doctor tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, we see Alexis waking up in her nightshirt and she was about to stretch, and then the young Slifer in her room was about to shout, when suddenly Jaden fell back down into her shirt. She then heard screaming, and she looked down and spotted Jaden in her...well you get the idea.

_"Crap! I'm so busted!" _Jaden cursed himself in his thoughts and then Alexis picked him up.

Normal P.O.V.:

"Eek! A bug." she said as her voice boomed in front of our red hero. "You perverted little bug, I ought to squish you right now!" she held her breath making that face at the young Slifer.

Jaden P.O.V.:

"HOLD IT! STOP ALEXIS!" he shouted as he tried to get the blonde's attention.

Normal P.O.V.:

Alexis heard the voice and recognized it. *GASP!* "Jaden? Is that you?" she asked.

Jaden P.O.V.:

"Yes." he answered as if he was about to break down.

Normal P.O.V.:

Alexis was surprised to see Jaden at such a size like this one. "What happened to you?" she asked her now shrunken friend.

Jaden P.O.V.:

"Dr. Crowler did this to me." he answered. "He wanted to get rid of me, Syrus and Chumley all at once. But he bolted out of the closet before anyone could rat him out. Then, Syrus and Chumley followed me to try to get your attention. So, I was climbing up you and then...Well, it's just unsettling for me after that."

Normal P.O.V.:

"You went up my skirt, saw me getting changed, and then you fell into the pool but you were splashed out of it. Then you called Syrus or Chumley to see if they were okay, then you hid yourself behind something in here and then climbed up me again, and when you got to my ear I woke up and you fell into my cleavage. Is that right?" she wondered as she had figured out what Jaden had explained.

Jaden P.O.V.:

"How'd you know that?" he asked.

Normal P.O.V.:

"I always knew that Crowler hated you, Sy and Chumley." she said as she was. "But I never thought he'd go to a length like this." It was then that she noticed that Jaden was on his knees. "What's the matter Jaden? Why do you have your head down?" she asked.

Jaden P.O.V.:

He started to beg for his life. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Jaden shouted. "I've been hit by fabric, drenched in water and I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER I CAN TAKE THIS! I'll do anything you want, just please don't kill me! I DON'T WANT MY LIFE TO END SO SOON!" The boy in red started to cry. Alexis had a sad look on her face, knowing that Jaden had been through enough abuse by that mad teacher Vellian Crowler.

(A/N: I was inspired by a picture I saw on DeviantART called; don't be scared, jaden. Where Jaden was being held by his only female HERO monster, Elemental HERO Burstinatrix)

Normal P.O.V.:

Alexis took her finger and wiped Jaden's eyes gently, and then held him softly as well. he she gave him a kiss. Then she made Jaden feel a little better.

"Don't be scared, Jaden." Alexis said soothingly as she held him in her hands, smiling down at him. "You don't have to cry about it. I'll hold you."

Jaden P.O.V.:

Jaden was shocked that Alexis had done something he never thought would happen to him. "Really?"

Normal P.O.V.:

"Yes." Alexis said as she looked down at our hero. "Look don't worry. I'll get you back to normal. But on one condition."

Jaden P.O.V.:

"You have but to name it." Jaden said to the giant blonde.

Normal P.O.V.:

"How about you go on a date with me later on today?" Alexis asked which made Jaden choke in his mouth a little.

Jaden P.O.V.:

"A date?" he asked. "Well...I didn't have such luck with a thing like that before."

Normal P.O.V.:

"Well, don't worry." Alexis said reassuringly. "I'll make it the best time you ever had."

Jaden P.O.V.:

"Oh, thanks Lex." Jaden said back to her.

Normal P.O.V.:

"No problem." Alexis said to the now shrunken Jaden. "So, anyway. I was wondering, who else is helping you and the guys get back to normal?" she asked.

Jaden P.O.V.:

"Daniel McFly." Jaden replied looking up at his giant blonde future girlfriend. "He's a transfer student from California."

Normal:

"Okay, I guess he'll be of help somehow." Alexis said as she was willing to have his help. "Now, let's get that doctor!" she said with reluctance.

Jaden:

"Well, I don;t want to fall out of your hand." Jaden said as he did not want that to happen again.

Normal:

"Don't worry." Alexis reassured. "I'll keep you in here for the time being." She put him back in her bust line. Jaden blushed at the sight again as he could feel a little bit of blood rushing to his head.

"Okay, I'll get dressed." Alexis said. "And don't fret. I'll make sure you don't get squished." she said as she took her top off and was now in her bra and panties. Jaden tried to hold back the blood in his nose, but it probably wasn't enough. She got herself an alternate set of threads. These were similar to her uniform, but different. It looked like some street clothes. She was now wearing a Duel Academy t-shirt with the logo for her dorm on the back, and she was also wearing white jeans and some blue and white sneakers. This was a side of the girl that Jaden had not seen before. This was her sporty side.

"Wow, this is a side of you I've never seen before." Jaden said as he looked up at her face.

"Well, I thought you wouldn't like it at all." Alexis said feeling a little down.

"Wouldn't like it?" he said. "I love it, Lex." he said as he was making her happy again.

"Really?" she asked causing herself to blush.

"Yeah." Jaden said as he was ready to rat the good-for-nothing doctor out to the proper authorities. "Now, let's get Crowler fired."

"Got it, handsome." said the blonde girl as she was ready to head on out.

And so, the hunt for Crowler begins.

To be continued...

**Next Time: Chapter 4 - To The Hunt!**

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this one as much as I did. Granted it took me about a few weeks to type this up, but I did it.

So, look forward to the next chapter, and be sure to check out Moonlight Mystery chapter 2 coming soon!

Please read, review favorite and follow.


	4. Chapter 4 - To The Hunt!

Howdy. I'm here for a new chapter. In this one, the gang is searching for Dr. Crowler, but so far no sign of him. Meanwhile, Jaden starts to take an instant liking to Alexis and her body. And also, I'll finally put Chancellor Shepard in this story. So let's get to it!

* * *

Disclaimer: Same Thing! (A/N: I graduated from school last month, and now I'm out for the summer.)

* * *

Chapter 4 - To The Hunt!

We now see Daniel McFly along with Syrus and Chumley about to meet up with Lyman and Fonda. He was running along the hallway, until he spotted them.

"Hey, over here!" Daniel said as he waved at the two faculty members.

"Ah, there you are Daniel." Lyman said as he was happy to see one of his students okay. "Do you have Syrus and Chumley with you?"

"Yes." Daniel replied as he pulled them out of his pocket.

"Hey there, Professor." Syrus said as he saw the headmaster of the Slifer Dorm.

"Hello, Ms. Fontaine." Chumley said.

"Hey there." Fonda said with a smile of relief. "So, did you find anything yet, Daniel?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied as he pulled out his phone, and showed them a picture of where Vellian ran off to. "He made a turn in the left direction, and then maybe he went off to the woods."

"Oh my word!" Lyman said as he was stunned.

"Well, if we hurry we might just catch him!" Fonda stated with feeling reluctant.

"RIGHT!" the guys said in unison.

* * *

While that was happening, Alexis had moved Jaden to a little pocket on her shirt. Jaden was a little bit relaxed as he heard the blondes heartbeat pulsating.

"Wow, Alexis." Jaden said as he felt a little drowsy. "Your heartbeat is really nice. It sounds like a lullaby." he complemented making the blonde's face turn red.

"Oh. Uh...Thank you Jaden." Alexis said as she felt a little embarrassed.

"So, what do you think should be done once we get Crowler?" the shrunken Slifer asked.

"I think he should get fired on the spot." Alexis hissed silently. "And hopefully, he'll never bother you or the guys ever again."

"That suits me fine." Jaden agreed to this. Then Jaden started to yawn as he felt like he was gonna faint.

"Hey. Jaden, try to stay awake." Alexis protested silently.

Jaden jerked awake to try and stay that way. "Oh, sorry. I just fell so tired at the moment." he stated.

"Well, do your best to control that urge." the blonde duelist instructed.

She decided to run to where Daniel and the others were at.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an odd part of the school we see Crowler lurking around the place trying to find a place to hide from the one who were trying to catch him.

'Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no.' he said to himself. "What am I gonna do?! If they catch me, I'm done for!" The not-so-good doctor started to freak out again.

He then decided to hide in a hallow tree until the heat was off.

"Yes." he said deviously. "This is perfect. Those saps will never find me here."

However, unbeknownst to him, there was someone watching him behind his back. It was Jaden's only female Elemental HERO monster; Burstinatrix the fire manipulator.

_"Velian Crowler...tsk tsk tsk." _she said even though no one could hear her voice. Except Jaden of course. _"I found you, and yet you don't know where I'm at you scurvy-ridden, duck-billed, harry-palmed son of a bitch!" _she cursed herself for saying such a foul word.

Then there was a noise that went ***ATCHOO!* **Crowler sneezed really odd.

"Sheesh, why did I sneeze?" he wondered. "No matter. I'd better not draw attention to myself, or it'll be my head!" he feared.

* * *

Meanwhile, after Daniel relayed the plan to Lyman and Fonda, Alexis came running to their position.

"Hey there, everyone!" she exclaimed as she ran up to them all."

"Ah, there you are Alexis." Prof. Banner said as he saw her run up to the group.

Alexis then started panting after she had ran all the way there. "I know. *pant* I found *pant* Jaden in my night gown. *pant* He slept on my shoulder all through the night, and when I woke up he was in my...well, you know." she pointed to her chest and everyone was stunned. Even Daniel who was looking downright mortified.

"What's with you, Daniel?" asked Ms. Fontaine.

"N-n-nothing." he replied as his face was crimson red. "I just feel a little mortified."

"Daniel, it's okay though." Alexis stated. "Jaden's now been relocated to my shirt pocket." the Cyber-Angel user confirmed as they saw Jaden in the pocket.

Syrus then popped his head out and saw his friend sleeping, again. "Aw man. He must have fallen asleep again." he said as he felt like he was gonna complain.

Chumley corked his head out of Daniel's finger, and saw it as well. "Yeah. He must be really exhausted." Chumley added to what Syrus had said.

Alexis had a smile on her face, and she was gonna wake Jaden up the only way she could at the moment. She picked him up out of her pocket, and then kissed him on his face. Jaden started to feel like he needed to adjust to what had been going on. He rubbed his eyes, and saw Alexis looking down at him, smiling.

"Hey there, sleepy head." she said soothingly.

"Hey there beautiful." he said as if he was flirting with her.

She giggled at what he did, and it looked like she was enjoying it. "Okay, so now that the gangs all here, what should we do?" is what Daniel was wondering and soon everyone started to think of something.

* * *

Burstinatrix then flew in and with just a snap of her fingers, *POOF* she was visible. This of course startled everyone to where they were shocked to see one of Jaden's monsters appear on the campus and have come to life without the use of holograms and or sleight of hand.

Everyone gasped as they were up to their armpits in shock to see the fire manipulator become real.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Syrus exclaimed. "Your one of Jaden's monsters! Your Burstinatrix." he pointed pointed out as he was amazed by this shocking turn of events.

"Whoa! Amazing." Chumley said as he was just as surprised as anyone else.

"SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Daniel screamed as if he was scared by her entrance. "That's one of Jadne's monsters!?" he shouted as he demanded to know.

"Yes." Lyman confirmed. "I wonder why she came here." he said as he thought about it.

"Well professor, if you must know." Burstinatrix started off explaining herself. "I found out where Crowler is."

"You did?" Fonda asked as she started to feel relieved. "Where is he?"

"In a hollow tree. Somewhere in the woods." Burstinatrix replied. "I caught him going in there a few minutes ago."

"Okay. That should do it." Jaden said. Then, Burstinatrix turned her attention to the speck in Alexis's hand. She gasped as she saw who it was.

"Jaden, is that you?" she wondered. "Why are you so small?"

"It's a long story." Jaden replied.

"Well, tell me another time." the fire manipulator said as she wanted to be quick about it. "Right now, he's trying to get away with whatever it is that he did."

"Well, I can tell you that." Alexis said as she walked up to the fire HERO monster. "Crowler used some device to shrink Jaden, Syrus and Chumley to 3 1/4 of an inch tall."

Burstinatrix was weird-ed out about this whole thing. "He got Syrus and Chumley too?"

"Sure did." Daniel replied. "Now let's get that mad doctor!" he said feeling like he was gonna bust a crook.

"YEAH!" everyone said in unison. They all rushed out of the building and into the woods.

* * *

Back in the woods, Crowler was still hiding in the tree he picked.

"Oh, drat." He said as he started shivering.

Daniel and the others arrived at the woods, and decided to follow Burstinatrix who lit a fire on her fingernail, and pointed it in the right direction.

"He's this way." she said as she pointed to the Northwest corner of the forest. The lot of them ran as fast as they could, but then they looked around a little bit more.

'This is odd.' Crowler muttered to himself. 'How the heck did one of Jaden's monsters come to life without the need for a Duel Disk?'

Then Alexis started to smell something that was a little bit off. "What's that stench?"

Daniel then noticed what it was. "I'd know that smell anywhere." he said. "That's man-stink. Which means, Crowler can't be far behind!" he said as he followed the smell to the exact tree that Burstinatrix described.

"AH-HA! HE'S IN HERE!" Daniel said as he knew where the doctor was. "Alright Crowler. We know you're in there! COME ON OUT DAMMIT!" he shouted as he was infuriated. "If you don't come out right now, I'll chop you down with one the axes in the emergency closet!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Crowler said as he jumped out and into the open.

"GOTCHA!" everyone said in unison.

"Now, to make you suffer the consequences of your selfishness, you BASTARD!" Daniel said as he used a bad word.

"Daniel, watch your language!" Ms. Fontaine scolded the son of a federal agent.

"Sorry about that." Daniel said apologetically. "I couldn't help myself."

"I understand, Daniel." Fonda replied.

To be continued...

**Next Time: Chapter 5 - Dr. Crowler Captured!**

* * *

Well, I'm sorry I took so long to type this up but I finally managed to do it.

So, in the next chapter, Crowler finally gets fired and replaced. But by who? You'll find out soon.

Please read, review favorite and follow.


End file.
